1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a security barrier for use at a port or the entrance to an inland waterway which receives ships laden with cargo or military watercraft. More specifically, the present invention relates to a port security barrier which is economical, easy to transport and assemble and provides sufficient strength to stop, delay and discourage attacks by boats of 65 feet or less in length on high valued waterfront assets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is currently a need within the Department of the Navy to provide protection for military watercraft which are moored at ports or inland waterways. In particular, there is a need to provide protection for military watercraft against explosive laden boats while the watercraft are moored at a port or an inland waterway.
There is also need to keep initial cost as low as possible and also meet military security requirements by (1) making the barrier as light as practical; (2) using low-cost standard materials where ever practical; (3) making the system as simple as possible; and (4) making the barrier easy to assemble and deploy.
Maintenance cost of the port security barrier are also a consideration. Low maintenance cost are generally achieved by using composite materials and keeping the port security barrier simple and minimizing the number parts required to keep the barrier operational.
Further operational cost need to be kept at low levels. Low operational cost can be achieved by the port security barrier light weight and keeping wind, current and wave loading on the barrier as low as practical so that operators can easily open and close barrier gates.